


Hunted Huntsman

by IceCladShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Grimm, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minotaur - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Slavery, Yaoi, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Jaune and Sun are sent out on a hunt, they encounter something never before seen.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written by myself and the amazing Ben10Yaoi
> 
> The characters and series RWBY are property of Rooster Teeth. We simply use them for our fun.

Chapter 1

 

Jaune looked at Sun, shifting nervously as he adjusted his new and improved sword. Reports of a new Grimm had surfaced and Sun was feeling cocky and decided to go take it on, only Jaune had caught him and rather than wake the remainder of their teams; they figured they could both use an ego boost. The teens headed deep into the forest and looked at the rather large cave opening. "You uh, sure about this? I mean, I know you said it would make us heroes, but we've no idea what we're up against." 

"Oh quit your worrying Jaune, it's one Grimm. Not like it's a pack." he said as he strolled into the cave, staff armed. 

Jaune drew his sword and tilted his head a bit, following him. "I know, just; reports of it are weird. No one remembers what it looks like." he said cautiously as he moved deeper into the cave. 

"I'm sure that means it's just a big pussy" he said before running into something fleshy and as he put his hand on it, rather thick. "What the" he said, confused as he clicked on his flashlight, stepping back to see it was a massive cock. Sun paused, staring at it as Jaune moved the flashlight up to see the mighty Minotaur Grimm. 

"You were saying....." gulped Jaune as the beast howled, torches flickered on lighting up the cave as it jerked it's hips; it's massive cock swinging up like a third up and slapping Sun across the face and sending him skidding to the side as the beast stared at Jaune and moved to grab him.

 

Jaune was barely able to raise his shield in time to block the incoming hand, but was forced to abandon it when the mighty grimm move began to lift him using the shield. Bereft of his shield, he looked towards Sun, hoping that the other huntsman could would be rejoining the fight. To his dismay and confusion, Sun was sitting up, but a dazed look had crossed his face, and he made no move to assist Jaune in fighting the beast. "What are you doing?! Get up and help me before that Grimm crushes me!"  
he shouted, dodging to the side as a massive hand missed him by inches. 

Even as Jaunes shout echoed in the cave, Sun made no move to assist him, his eyes remained locked on the Minotaur Grimm, its swinging cock swinging like a pendulum as it darted around the cave attempting to capture Jaune. "D-dude, something isn't right about this one." Sun stuttered, finding that his body was heating up, sweat beading on his brow. 

Jaune was distracted for a moment by Suns words and that was all the Minotaur needed, a massive hand grabbing Jaune around the bicep and raise him aloft. His eyes stared into the glowing yellow eyes of the mountain of muscle. The glowing eyes possessed a degree of intelligence that made Jaune gulp, the Grimm was clearly old enough to be more than just a minor threat.

As Jaune struggled against the Minotaur, he looked over to Sun and could see a bit of pre cum dripping down his cheek and Jaune cursed. Whatever was going on with Sun; it likely had something to do with the bit of pre-cum near his lips. Jaune kicked his feet until the Minotaur had enough and tossed him right into Sun, letting the two males collide. Once they smacked into each other; they rolled back; both of them landing on their backs. 

"Uuuh...gh..." groaned Jaune, barely able to focus. 

Sun looked up, his own cock rock hard before starting to snap out of it, having only had a minor dose however once he sat up, the foot of the Minotaur pressed itself to the Faunus's chest and forced him down, then put his other foot down on Jaune's chest. The two teens pinned down, the large cock hanging between them. 

The beast grabbed his cock and smirked down with a devilish grin. "H-hey, no!" cried out Sun as spurts of cum shot all over their faces. The thick, white seed covering Jaune's face and Sun's own, their mouths open for one reason or another as the cum shot down their throats. Once the thick loads stopped coming, the two teens could barely focus, groaning as they looked up. 

"That, was easier than I thought for two former Huntsman." taunted the beast.

 

Both Huntsman broke from their daze quickly and craned their necks, search the cave for the origin of the voice. "Show yourself" yelled Sun as Jaune continued to struggle next to him. A chuckle from above, the similar to the voice had them both freeze and stare at the Minotaur. 

"Such a pathetic attempt, the alpha must have been exaggerating the threat your kind posed. " rumbled the Grimm. 

"Y-you can talk?" stuttered Jaune, disbelief clear in his voice. 

"Of course little hunter, all Grimm speak the language of our kind, and when you took part of me into you, you to gained the ability to understand our tongue." came from the hulking Grimm, a note of pride leaking into its voice as it explained. "Although, you are the first two that I have managed to 'gift' with my essence, and I look forward for what comes next." 

Finding his voice again, Sun glared at the Minotaur as it started to adjust itself. "Next? Do you think we are going to stick around for whatever you have planned? We are going to kick your furry ass then get out of here!"

 

The Grimm beast roared with laughter, moving his feet off the defeated Huntsman as he shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere, nor will you kick my "furry ass" you stupid Faunus. In fact, young beast you should kneel behind me and kiss my ass and thank me for my seed." he smirked, crossing his arms with that cocky grin. 

"We're never going to d-" paused Jaune, seeing Sun entranced for a moment as he got up, moved right behind the Minotaur grimm and pressed his lips to his exposed, round ass and kissed. His tongue slid out of his mouth as he gave another wet kiss to his ass.

"Thank you for your seed sir" said Sun in his normal, happy voice before he snapped out of it; mid kiss. Sun moved his lips off his ass and blushed, his face a dark red. "W-whw-a, w-why did I do that!?" 

"My cum is addictive; not only that it implants my essence in you; after a few more doses; you won't snap out of it after your command has been completed. You'll just move onto the next command, like a cum drunk toy." he smirked.

 

Looking at Sun, Jaune saw the horror dawning on his face, and he bet his face was mirroring the expression. The chucking of the Grimm grew to a deeper pitch becoming more menacing. "Don't worry pets. You will come to love servicing my kind, our pleasure will be your pleasure, and eventually you shall live only to fulfill our will."

Jaune gulped when the beast turned its gaze on him. "Now, tailless monkey, stand up and remove that armour. Place it and your weapons over there. " the beast rumbled, pointing to a natural alcove at the side of the cave. "Then return, and stand next to the tailed one." 

Sun, realizing that he could move between orders was thinking on a way to escape this situation, when the Minotaur was ordering Jaune he reached into his pocket and pressed the emergency alert button on his scroll, alerting the rest of his team that he was in danger, and prayed that they would arrive before the Grimm was done with them. A faint beep sounded that drew the Minotaurs gaze, staring at Sun for a moment as he sweat.

"Now, remove your shirt ape, let me examine my pet"

 

The beep registered with the Minotaur but he pretended not to hear it, he could always use more toys for his tribe. He smirked and once he knew the phone had a general location he walked over, grabbed Sun's pants and ripped them off and crushed them into a little ball; destroying the scroll. 

"H-hey!" protested Sun as Jaune walked over mindlessly, his small cock dangling between his legs. 

"Don't worry monkey, once your friends arrive, I'll make sure that the Alpha displays you properly. Maybe you can welcome them with a thick cock deep in your hole; or letting them take a piss after their long journey. It'll be all you're good for, well, all you'll want to be good for after your training is complete." he smirked as his eyes scanned his two new pets. Sun was more muscular and had a bigger cock while Jaune had a smaller cock and less muscles though looked extremely hot. 

Fear washed over their faces as they heard possibilities of their new lives. "P=please, we can go, never come back." pleaded Jaune. 

"It's far, too late for that pet. Now your small cock and less defined features makes you perfect for a fuck hole; filled with cum. And you" he said, turning his eyes to Sun. "Maybe after we stretch our your hole we can find a humiliating place for a big dicked slave like yourself."

 

The Grimm moved towards the two men, his own cock rising to it's full size, almost twenty inches long shaft ended in a flared head, thicker than most fists and an angry dark brown colour. His bull balls were the size of melons and churned with pent up Grimm seed, rapidly refilling after having given the hunters their first taste. "Now, my pets. Come here and bathe your masters shaft, You will want this to be very wet for later." said the Minotaur, his voice clouding with lust. 

Looking at each other, Jaune and Sun felt the command was over them, making the compliant. Although both were screaming on the inside, trying to resits. Standing opposite sides of the shaft, Jaune moved,first, one hand coming up and grabbing one of the massive furry orbs, while his other hand moved to the shaft, grabbing a point about two thirds up and squeezing lightly. The shaft was harder than stone and pulsed with the Minotaur heartbeat. Sun followed, his hands moving to stroke two points along the shaft as he inhaled the musky scent. 

Feeling the musky scent of Minotaur cock cloud his mind, Jaune leaned forward, letting his tongue trace along the dark flesh of the massive cock. His own cock surged upwards to its full size of six inches, pre-cum leaking fro the tip in a steady stream. Across from him, Sun mirrored his actions, his tongue bathing half the mighty cock with his saliva, his own cock, ten inches, thick and uncut, was pulsing, pre collecting in a pearl at the tip. The two huntesmen found themselves moaning as they bathed the cocks, the flavor filling them with pleasure.

The Minotaur smirked, watching his two new pets play with the his cock, getting it wet; their mouths bathing his cock as his balls churned up his seed as he smirked down at them and patted their heads. "Oh don't give me that look boys, not that it matters, soon the only look you'll be giving me is a needy, begging one. Desperate to do anything for seed." he taunted them. "Now, who should I break first?" he asked. 

"N-neither of us, let us go, you freak!" yelled an enraged Jaune before the Minotaur shifted his hips and slapped Jaune's face with his cock, knocking the teenager over. 

"I guess it's only fitting I break the small dicked one first." he said as he got up and looked at Sun whose face shifted from needy desperation to annoyance once the thick cock was away from him. "Monkey boy, make yourself useful and follow these directions through the caves, use your tail to fuck your hole as you head there, tell the Alpha to return with you." he said, a devious smirk on his face as Sun's eyes as his tail started to fuck his own hole; letting out a grunt before the Minotaur told him where to go, Sun waddling off, moaning out.

 

The beasts head swung around, its eyes pinning Jaune to the spot. "Now, while your friend is getting the alpha, I expect you to learn." Moving to the wall of the save he sat, his massive cock jutting up to the middle of his chest. "Come over here and lick the tip pet, you're going to want this to be wet for what happens next." 

Jaune, knowing that he had no ability to resist, especially without Sun to aid him, did as asked, the taint within him not having to make him submit to the Minotaur. His tongue bathed the tip in saliva that dripped down the massive shaft and making it shine. When his tongue swiped across the tip he was surprised by a spurt of liquid pulsing out, filling his mouth and coating some of his skin. The sticky fluid was sour and sweet, almost repulsively so, but Jaune found that it made something dark within him purr in delight. Continuing to wash the head of the cock, more liquid leaked from the slit, pouring down the sides and coating the shaft. 

As this happened, the Grimm watched his pet, a cruel smile on his face, seeing how the hunted was being broken, becoming more and more addicted to his body and submissive to his will.

 

The beast watched Jaune slurp down his pre-cum and he patted his head once more. "Now that you've had what you're starting to so desperately crave; are you satisfied?" he asked tauntingly as Jaune nodded. "Good, now, before you're allowed to have more of my superior seed." he said as he moved Jaune's face away from the tip of his leaking cock and shoving Jaune's head against his large balls. 

Jaune took the hint and blushed. "Y-yes, sir" he said after a moment of trying to fight it as he leaned in and let his tongue work his rather large balls, slowly starting to lick; getting their musky taste onto his tongue. Jaune wasn't sure what he expected but as much as he wanted to hate the taste of this beast; he couldn't. His tongue started to move faster over the sweaty sac. 

The Minotaur watched Jaune's tongue speed up to lick off his balls as he laughed, giving a chuckle. "Well now, aren't you enjoying yourself pet?" he asked as he watched Jaune fall deeper into the craving to please, to taste his master. 

Jaune began to answer, slowly feeling himself slip before they heard a loud stomping; Jaune looked over and gasped as he heard Sun moan out. The Alpha walked through, Sun's muscled legs spread, a well fucked look on his face as he was impaled onto the large cock, practically drooling as his ass leaked cum. "You have done well" smirked the Alpha, letting Sun hang from his softening cock like a cock sock.

 

The Minotaur stood, his cock falling and slapping Jaune over the head. "Alpha, I'm glad you like my new pets. The tribe should get much use out of them." Spoke the Grimm. His cock throbbing, drooling cum onto Jaune. 

The Alpha looked down at Jaune, giving the human a once over. "Quite the pretty pets you have, I think I'll keep this one for some time, but for now, why don't you break this one in?" He spoke, sitting down to watch the impending show, Sun still stuffed with cock and moaning as it shifted within him. 

Smirking, the Minotaur simply grabbed Jaune by the hips and lifted him, letting his ass hang over the steel hard cock. "I hope your ready." He spoke, pressing his cock against the virgin hole. "Because this will change your life." With that , his cock pushed past the rung of muscle, drawing a scream from Jaune as his muscles fought and lost against the force that tore through him. Inch after inch of cock vanished into his hole, until over half of the twenty inch beast was gone, making Jaune pant as it pushed deeper into him. 

"Not bad boy, but you've yet to get the full experience." The Minotaur spoke, pulling Jaune back and then pushing him down, sinking further onto the massive cock.

 

The Alpha waved his cock; with Sun still deep in it; he laughed as he watched the monkey boy forced to move on his cock like a puppet. Sun only able to give a half moan and gargled groan at the sensation of the massive cock buried tightly in his ass. 

Jaune cried out, his hole torn asunder as the Minotaur pulled him deeper onto his cock; Jaune's legs forced to spread apart farther and farther as the minotaur opened his ass up and laughed as he patted Jaune's head; letting the human feel it's new master. Cock. Jaune would soon be a slave just like Sun and their friends to the swinging meat of the Minotaurs. "P-pleaseeeeee!" he howled out, his hole filled, stomach bulging as the cock tore into him. 

The Minotaur only laughed and shook his head. "No begging slave; your monkey friend has already accepted his new place, look at him" he smirked, lifting Jaune's head up to see Sun who was buried balls deep on the Alpha's cock, his stomach bulging, legs spread wide with a well fucked and dumb look on his face; practically drooling.

"M-Minotaur...." Sun moaned out as the Alpha attached a red collar to Sun's neck and leashed him back as the Alpha sat on it's throne; legs spread. 

Jaune swallowed hard and unable to help, filled with cock and his mind slowly breaking, he just moaned out, letting himself accept his place. "F-fuck, p-please, u-use me, fuck your thick cock in my hole" he whimpered; the sight of his friend's well stretched hole having done it for him; it ended all resistance in the young huntsman. 

The Minotaur laughed and started to pound his hole; humping up hard and fast; fucking into Jaune's loose fuck hole with pleasure, letting his cock bulge the warrior's stomach as Jaune moaned out; blowing a load all over the cave floor as his face turned to match Sun's face, drooling and well fucked as the cock pounded his ass while the Alpha watched with a smirk. 

The Alpha laughed and thrusted up once more and blew another solid load into Sun, filling the hole deep with cum as he howled in pleasure, more cum leaking out of his hole as the Alpha slid him off and dropped him at his feet before using his foot to rest on Sun's face; the massive foot covering half his body and his face as he laughed. "Glad you know your place, slave."

 

Suns mind had been broken by the Alpha, his musk was similar to the first Minotaur, but so much more overwhelming. Creeping into his aura, tainting him and making him a slave to the Alpha and his kind. With cum still leaking from his hole he licked at the beasts massive hooves. 

Jaune watched helplessly as Sun willingly worshiped the massive Grimm, knowing that if the stronger huntsman had been broken so thoroughly, as to worship a soulless creature with a smile on his face, that he didn't stand a chance. As the massive cock pushed back into his destroyed hole again, Jaune felt something in him shift. Pain shifted to pleasure, the scent of the grimm began to smell better that the most amazing of feasts, and the thought of serving the beast filled his thoughts. His begging stopped as the beast continued to pound into him.

"M-m-more...." Came from the tailless cocksleve, as the Minotaur pounded into him. Looking down, he saw a delirious look on the others face, filled with pleasure and unable to think of anything else. "What was that slave?" Rumbled the towering creature.

"M-More please master." Jaune stuttered, having accepted his place, his desires shifting from freedom to fulfilling the beasts whims.

 

"With pleasure, slut." he smirked as he gripped Jaune's shoulders and held them tightly before thrusting his hands down and before Jaune could even react; he'd blown a load all over his own chest as his bare feet touched the ground. His thighs resting on the large balls of the Minotaur as Jaune gave a moaned, well fucked as the Minotaur laughed at his new claim on the fallen warrior as he smirked and held him down as he pumped a load into the hole; filling him just like his friend had been filled.

The Alpha laughed and looked over the fallen huntsman and moved his leg off of Sun and picked him up and waltzed over and grabbed Jaune and yanked him off the cock; a stream of cum sliding out of his gaping hole as he gripped both of them easily in his hands. "Come now, let's take them to the others." he said before heading further into the cave once more. 

When they arrived at the village with the other massive Minotaur grimm, the Alpha dropped them to their knees and presented their holes. "These are our new pets, and in time, they will bring us more cock sleeves." laughed the minotaur who'd first encountered the teens. 

The crowd cheered as the Alpha smirked and gripped both boys; inserting a finger into both of their holes and dragging them to his quarters by their holes like toys. "You two will spend the day servicing the Alpha; my balls need to be cleaned and my cock needs to be milked; then; you two will be allowed to roam as you wish; plenty more cock in the village." laughed the Alpha as he tossed them into his hut; the two landing on top of each other, holes wide open and dripping cum. 

Jaune and Sun both looked up at the Minotaur Alpha and smiled. "Yes Alpha!"


	2. Aid Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergency signal from Suns scroll gets answered.

Jaune sat at the foot of his master, his head resting on one of his massive thighs while his tongue worked over the massive balls. On the masters other side sat sun, mirroring his actions. The two blond huntsman had been there for some time, but the desire to feel had long since faded. During the early hours of their second day, when they had several moments along to bath in a stream near the grimms home they talked in hushed voices. Both men had an urge to serve their master that overwhelmed all, despite their base personalities still being there. Sun's competitive nature was directed to serving his masters all the better, while Jaunes drive to prove himself was focused on gaining his masters approval. 

"Now now pets, your master has a meeting with the Alpha. So go and service some of the others for now." Rumbled their master. The two saddened as they pulled away from the musky orbs. 

Roric was annoyed to be leaving his pets so early in the day, while he had only gained them three days ago, the ritual bathing of his body with their tongues was a welcomed sensation that he planned to make a daily occurrence. Still, an order from Apex, the Alpha of their tribe was something that could not be ignored.(edited)

Apex hulked his way into Roric's hut and looked down at the smaller Minotaur; as the Alpha, Apex was stronger, taller, and the size of his cock was unmatched. He looked at Roric and smirked. "Thank you, for bringing our new pets to us; as a first off. They've been wonderfully helpful." he chuckled. "But, I'm afraid I can't let you  
keep them. As the Alpha of our tribe, I'm going to lay my claim to them, their holes are mine." he said after a moment.

Roric paused. "But, Alpha" he said after a brief moment. 

"Calm down, I'm not finished." he said sternly. "They, will be mine. However two more are on their way to help their friends because of the signal that was sent out when they first arrived. Our scouts spotted them; a well fit man with green hair and a skinny twink with blue hair." he smirked. "They, will be for the tribe; as will any others we lure here. But, the originals are mine." he said. 

Roric paused, the nodded. "Yes sir, then I will assist in the breaking of the other two." he said with a nod. "What should their role?" he asked, a little annoyed he had to give up his pets; however the promise of many more was worth it. 

"It will be decided once they arrive what will be useful of the tribe." smirked Apex before heading out. "I've sent Fury to recover our two new holes." he called out before chuckling. 

** 

Neptune looked at Sage. "Any ideas where the hell they could be?" asked Neptune, weapon armed. 

"Unsure. This is where the signal died." he said softly, his own longsword out and ready to strike.

 

Sage looked around the clearing, spotting signs of combat, but only a small amount. Meaning that they would have to have left the area quickly, or something bad happened fast. "Be on guard, whatever happened here happened fast." He said, placing a hand on his blade, Neptune doing the same with his trident in gun form. 

Wind blew through the clearing, but there was no other sound besides the trees rustling. Both  
huntsmen strained their ears, sensing that something was wrong but unable to pinpoint what. A faint sound in the distance drew their gaze, an echoing sound of something impacting stone. It grew in volume, and the men drew their weapons, prepared for whatever threat may emerge. 

From the shadows emerged a grimm unlike any they had seen before. A hulking beast that towered even over Sages massive form stood there, burning yellow eyes gazed out from a white bone helm shaped like a bull. Two wicked horns pointing outwards.

Neptune turned his gun on the grimm, unleashing several rounds into it that only seemed to make it angry. With a roar it charged at Neptune but was blocked by Sage. The massive blade managing to throw the beast to the side. "Careful, this is different than a normal grimm. It's hide seems tougher than most." Nodding to his partner, the gun became a trident and he redid it for the next attack. A bellow from the creature had both men wince, which was all the grimm needed to strike, an arm slamming into Sage, throwing him and forcing him to drop his sword.

 

"Sage!" hollered Neptune as he jumped up and threw his trident into the beast; the sharp blades able to stab through the beast's shoulder; puncturing it and emitting an electrical blast. The Minotaur howled as Neptune ran over to Sage. 

"I'm fine....this beast is tough" he said, grabbing his sword; however the beast had recovered and pulled the trident out of it's shoulder; healing rapidly as Neptune starred as it tossed his trident aside. 

"Fuck...go right, I'll send a sig-" Neptune spoke before he was cut off by the Minotaur's foot slamming into him; dropping him to the ground as the beast held the blue haired male down. 

"Neptune!" yelled Sage as he moved forward; attempting to swing his sword; however the beast caught the blade and threw it back at Sage and dropped the male to the ground where his chest was stomped on by his other foot; both Huntsman pinned down under the beast. 

Fury; mentally laughed. Now, it was time to make them understand. He moved his leather underwear down; formally having hid his massive cock and big balls. Fury let his cock swung down between the struggling huntsman and just by thinking about it; his balls tightened and unleashed a massive torrent of cum, splattering the faces of the defeated teenagers and coating the insides of their mouths with warm cum. 

"Better?" smirked Fury; now that they would understand him. 

Neptune coughed, his face covered in spunk as he heard the beast talk. "W-what the fuck!?" 

Sage coughed, trying to shake it off his face, attempting not to swallow as much as he was. "H-help!" he yelled as Fury smirked. 

"No one, is coming to help you; help me however." he said, his massive hands reaching down and grabbing Sage and Neptune's scrolls. He crushed Sage's and then sent out a recovery signal for Neptune, letting it lock on before crushing it and tossing them aside. "They'll be coming for."

 

Fury kept the two pinned for several minutes, enjoying the squirming under his feet. He was slightly annoyed that they continue to ignore him, calling for help, and almost disappointed at the lack of reaction fro his words. "I said no help is coming, so shut up unless you want this to be unpleasant." He rumbled. Inward he smirked when the males stilled and stared up at him, mouths  
agape, letting cum plastered against their faces trickle into their mouths.

Both males were stunned silent, but Neptune recovered much quicker than his green haired companion. "What. The. HELL?!?" He shouted, startled by the talking grimm more so than the face the it had painted both of them in thick sticky cum. He could see the grimms lips form into a cruel smirk above him. "How the hell can you talk? And what do you mean no help is coming?" 

Fury grinned down at the blue haired man, knowing that it was almost time. "My kind have always had the talk, but when I tainted your aura you gained the ability to understand my kind. As for the help." His lips stretching even further, revealing teeth that could crush the men beneath him. "Why, anyone who comes to help you will share your fate, but by then it will be far too late for you." 

Sage stared up at the beast, but slowly felt something odd within him, a heat pulsing out from his stomach, making his dark skin flush with arousal. The scent of the grimm (Minotaur, echoed through his mind) was intoxicating, sending his head spinning and leaving his light headed. When the grimm shifted to pinning them with it's knees the massive shaft lay along the floor, it's tip pointed at Sage. From the tip poured a spickly clear liquid, and his mind urged him to taste the liquid, that it would bring him greater pleasure. He started to struggle again, not to escape but to satisfy that curiosity as to it's taste.

"S-Sage, S-sage knock it off." spoke Neptune, his tan face coated white, covered with the cum of their captor. "Dude that's his piss!" he said, surprised and horrified as he struggled once more; however as he watched his friend taste the beast's piss, Neptune wanted to try some as well. Deep in his mind, his stomach. He watched the piss flow from his cock and shook his head, trying to fight the urge. 

Sage however ignored his partner's protests and struggles as he moved his head closer to the stream of piss; happily taking more into his mouth as Fury laughed; finding it so easy and fun to break humans. 

"Don't be shy, here, drink more." he said as he took the head of his cock and slammed it deep into Sage's mouth; Neptune could hear him gagging before he stopped, and moaned. Piss flooding his mouth, some leaking out the sides. Fury's stream continued for a moment before moving his cock out, letting a few piss drops land on Sage's face. 

Neptune swallowed hard, seeing the dazed look on Sage's face, his mouth still opened wide as Fury moved over to Neptune. "W-what, k-keep that...t-that away from me" he said weakly as Fury smirked.

"You can't fight it, he couldn't fight it either. Don't feel too bad about it." he smirked as he patted Neptune's cheeks. "You'll learn to love the taste, you put up a good fight, injuring me even; so I'll make your punishment worse." he said before laughing and letting his knee off Sage. 

"S-sage, S-sage run!" 

Sage didn't, he stayed put, giving a soft moan as he pulled off his clothes, dropping them to show that he'd cum in his pants from taking the piss of a Grimm. His rather massive cock hung low as he kneeled, mouth open and whimpered. 

"He's not running anywhere." chuckled Fury as he pinned Neptune's arms and dropped his heavy balls onto the tan skinned boy's face. "Start licking." he ordered. "You're going to have to get my balls nice and clean while they brew up another load of piss. And you, green haired slut; get behind me and start to rim my hole. I want to feel a good amount of tongue." he ordered.

 

Sage rushed to do as ordered, his face quickly buried between the muscular cheeks. The scent from the hole was odd, somehow cold and hot at the same time. His tongue quickly breached the ring of muscle and caused his master to  
let out a bellowing groan. He could feel the grimms tail whipping along his back, sending shivers up his spine from the feeling. 

Neptune's face was buried beneath the massive orbs of the Minotaur, his every breath was tainted with the male's scent. Opening his mouth to shout, some sweat from the grimm dripped onto his tongue and stilled him. The salty liquid was different from his own. Swallowing, he found that he wanted more, opening his mouth and lapping at the sweaty, musky orbs. 

Fury was groaning at the treatment, the green hair humans tongue was massaging his rim and exciting him and the tongue tracing his balls only enhanced it. Despite the desire to cover the blue haired human with his scent, his rising cock demanded a different type of relief. Looking down at the hungry blue haired man he grinned. He flexed his cock, letting the massive shaft rise to its full twenty, pulsing black inches. Pre-cum pouring from the head, mixing with piss and cum that soaked his cock already. Wanting more he shifted, Sages face moving with his ass, his balls leaving Neptunes face as his cock flopped forward, splattering the mix of liquids on his tan skin. "Dig in boys, you have a long way to go if you want to lessen your punishment." 

Sage obeyed quickly, his tongue leaving the hole as he replaced it with two saliva coated fingers, stretching and teasing the ring. Hs kissed around the hole, cleaning it of sweat and enjoying the musk that came off of the master.

Fury smirked, his sweaty balls were worshiped by a blue haired bitch; while his perfectly musky ass was rimmed by a green haired slut. He laughed, shaking his head. He could see why the Alpha wanted the first two pets to himself; if Fury were allowed to keep them for himself he would but he knew he'd have to share with the tribe; shame. To torment the green haired boy; Fury heard the blue haired one call him Sage and decided it'd be best to call him by that. "Sage, tongue out, like a good pet." he ordered as Fury spread his massive cheeks. 

Sage did as he was commanded. "Yes master..." he said, drooling like an eager musk slut. Fury chuckled; seeing the darker skinned Huntsman like an eager pup; having had his cum and piss he decided to make the boy well acquainted with his ass. Fury let go of his ass cheeks and let them slap back down and press Sage's face against them and shoving his face right at his hole. Sage moaned out and tried to move but due to the position and the large cheeks; he couldn't. 

"Enjoy your time in my ass, I want it clean; deep breaths of my musk slut" he laughed as Sage complied, taking in the scent of the beast before using his tongue to slowly rim his hole; he gasped; moaning as he could barely contain his eagerness before starting to lap like an eager puppy. "Now, you" he smirked the Minotaur as he lifted his sweaty, cum filled balls off of Neptune. 

"M-me?" he asked, weakly. Neptune moaned, feeling his face splattered with cum and sweat; his tongue only able to taste those musky balls.

 

"Get to cleaning my cock Neptrune, if you can make it shine I may have a reward for your." He ginned, internally laughing when the man eagerly obeyed. His tongue running along what parts of the shaft he could reach from his prone position. Seeing that the two men were fully under his spell, Fury too a risk and moved, releasing the pressure on Neptune. 

Feeling the pressure on his chest gone, Neptune had a flash of a though about escaping, but it was quashed moments later when the musk radiation from the cock hit his nose again. Diving forward, his hands began to trail up and down the shaft while his tongue continued to bath it, savoring the complex flavors that covered the throbbing meat. Swiping his tongue again and again, he enjoyed the bitter, sweet, salty, musky, tangy liquid that his master had released. Moving up and down the shaft, he was saddened when he approached the head, realizing that amazing taste was almost gone. And while the taste of the Minotaur shaft alone was euphoric, the liquid enriched it. 

Sage meanwhile, was delirious from the rich, musky scent, his tongue was as deep as he could reach, hands prying the cheeks apart in an attempt to get even deeper in the hole . 

Fury sat there, his cock throbbing as the slaves worked over his cock and hole. After some time, he moved and pulled away from the former huntsmen, enjoying the groans of disappointment from the lost of his scent and taste. Standing to his full height, his cock stood out proud, both mens eyes trailing after it. "Now slaves, strip."

 

Neptune pulled off his clothes, tossing them to the side with little hesitation as Sage got up and did the same; tossing their clothes to the side. Neptune's cock was rather small; at least compared to Sage's own monster. The male's cock was massive in side, nowhere near Fury's size but definitely bigger than the other slaves before him. 

Fury looked over their cocks and laughed. "Useless meat." he said, shaking his head as he gripped their cocks and jerked them after Sage tossed his clothes to the side. "You two will make nice fuck holes, and urinals for the village." he nodded 

Neptune and Sage both gulped, clearly nervous but unable to control their own bodies but before they could attempt a protest they paused as their eyes caught the swinging meat known as the minotaur cock. They whimpered and quickly got to their knees and lifted their asses up high; shaking them from side to side. "F-Fuck me, please!" begged Neptune. 

"N-no, fuck me, I need it inside me!" whimpered Sage. 

Fury laughed and slapped both of their round asses. "Such sluts. I was right, you'll make good holes." he laughed as he dropped his cock between them. "Who first?" he smirked as he shoved three fingers deep into their holes.

 

Sage moaned at the sudden intrusion, his 10 inches of dark man meat throbbing from the sudden wave of pleasure that swept through him. Beside him, Neptune was in a similar state, squealing as his hole was broken in for the first time, his own 7 inches leaking pre-cum onto the soil. Both men were rubbing their bodies against Fury's cock that was throbbing between them, the musk coming off of it making them both salivate. 

Looking between the sluts, Fury considered which male to take first, while the sounds Neptune were enticing, Sage was moving his body like a slut, thrusting back onto the invading fingers, trying to get more of them into the hungry hole. With a smirk, a fourth fingered joined the other three. Causing Sage to moan as he was stretched even further. 

After some time, Fury had decided and stood, his cock rising up from between the men and drawing their attention before sitting up against a sturdy tree. "Get up here Sage, ride your master. Neptune, lick my balls while your fellow slave rides me." He ordered, smirking when both men rushed to do as ordered. Neptune was disappointed that his friend would get taken first, but consoled himself with the musky glory of his master's bull nuts, bathing them with his tongue. Sage climbed the minotaurs massive torso, taking time to admire his muscular the grimm was. He began to rub his cheeks along the massive cock, enjoying the feeling of the pulsating shaft.

 

"I did not say that you could feel your master." he said as he grabbed Sage's hands, holding them together before using his free hand to spread the legs of the dark skinned male, he lowered him to the tip of his fully erect cock. The chocolate hole lined up perfectly with the pulsating cock before Fury smirked; the look on his face purely devious. He enjoyed breaking them in and would enjoy this one's cries as well. He plunged Sage down, tearing his hole asunder as he gasped, crying out in a strange mix of pain and arousal as the cock was thrust straight into him.

Sage's face contorted, his noises inhuman as the large cock burst through his hole; a stomach bulge clearly shown as the beast used Sage's hands like a pulling mechanism; making the young huntsman a puppet. He bounced him on his cock; using him like a fleshlight as he tore his hole apart. Sage gaped, crying out as he tried to adjust to the large cock pounding his ass. The dark skinned male could barely think at all as he was used; a sloshing sound heard as the wet cock pounded into his hole. 

The cries of his friend went unnoticed as Neptune got onto his knees; looking up at his friend's hole as it tightened around the monstrous cock. Neptune felt wrong for a moment before he  
shook it off as he moved close to the large; sweaty; balls that slapped his former friend's ass. The large orbs bounced up with each powerful thrust of the beast's hips. Neptune moved in close; the tanned skin boy getting settled between the beast's legs and putting his tongue to work while the balls slapped his face with each thrust; his friend's cock also gave a slap to his face. Neptune gave a loud moan, enjoying the taste, the humiliation. His tongue bounced against his large balls, licking up the sweaty sac as he took in the beast's musk. 

His tongue trailed along the balls as his eyes trailed up; watching his friend's hole get torn apart but that's what all three of them wanted. Neptune marveled upwards as his tongue trailed against his balls. "S-so good....f-fuck, it smells amazing, master..." he moaned out; lost in lust; practically drooling over a pair of sweaty nuts while his teammate was fucked. 

Fury laughed at how far Neptune had fallen and gave a smirk before pulling the boy upwards against Sage's well fucked hole and moaned out. Fury blew his load deep into Sage's hole and then kept cumming. Shot after shot of cum filled the dark skinned male until it poured out of his hole; landing on Neptune's face.

Fury used Neptune's face as a cum rag; wiping up the extra cum before tossing him to the side and picking up Sage and dropping the well fucked; cum filled boy at his feet. "You two make good slaves." he laughed, shaking his head. "Needy little sluts."

 

Fury returned to the tribe, his new slaves trailing behind him.  
Sage was limping as he walked, legs still unsteady from the ass destroying fuck from only an hour before. His thighs were covered in spooge leaking from his gaping hole, stomach still slightly bloated from all of the cum still in him. Neptune was trailing behind his master, eager to jump if the Minotaur ordered another command. Twice already on the walk back, Neptune had been made to service the bests balls and swallow a load of piss. 

The two huntsman saw their master greet an even larger Grimm that it called Alpha. The Alpha's eyes swung to face them naked men who froze in place. For several moment there was silence before a gruff laughter filled the cavern. "Good, good Fury. These two will make a fine addition. But for now I'll let them meet their fellow slaves." It rumbled, before raising a hand. From behind a nearby hut, Sun and Jaune came dashing out at their masters command. The Monkey Faunus looks to be several months pregnant and was coated with cum from the waist down. Jaune looked only slightly better off, his entire torso covered in the dried fluid, some caking his face and hair. Sun and Neptune were stunned at the sight, but found that they were happy to be reunited with their friends, even if it was now as slaves to the perpetually horny tribe of bull men.


End file.
